1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to particular designs for pressure monitoring gloves, which may be used in industry, for obstetric procedures, or any other training or monitoring system in which pressure exerted by the fingers should be monitored.
2. Description of Related Art
Both medically and legally, the amount of pressure a health care provider exerts on a human baby during the birthing process is a matter of concern not only for the welfare of the baby but as a matter of medical record keeping. With increasing frequency, lawsuits are filed in response to instances of documented or suspected birthing injuries to the baby that center around assertions of excessive pressure's having been exerted on the baby's anatomy, particularly the baby's head, during birth.
However, there are many situations, in medicine and elsewhere, in which pressure of the fingers or hand (whole hand grip) should be monitored and recorded, including sports training applications, industrial or assembly line quality control, and even medical procedures other than obstetrics, including but not limited to manual therapies such as chiropracty, myofascial release and other therapies that involve exertion of pressure with the hands and fingers.
A need remains, therefore, for a way to prevent excessive pressure exertion as well as to record maximum pressures exerted by the fingers or hands of medical, industrial or sports practitioners who perform manual gripping operations.